


Teeth

by allylikethecat



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8392186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allylikethecat/pseuds/allylikethecat
Summary: Tyler chips his tooth on a beer bottle and doesn't handle it well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of these characters/people, nothing that happens in this is real, it’s all fake. 
> 
> This fic is also unbetaed. So I apologize for all of the mistakes- they are 100% my own. 
> 
> I wrote this on my phone while half a sleep in the middle of the night, found it this morning and was incredibly amused. 
> 
> It is based on The Roommate chipping her tooth on a beer bottle, then completely freaking out about it. She really did spend two hours full on sobbing about it and did bruise her forehead on the counter after flopping onto it. Later she did run away from us because we weren't being sympathetic enough. Luckily she couldn't figure out how to get out of our apartment complex and we were able to find her again. 
> 
> So while I doubt Tyler would do something like this, I have witnessed this ridiculous reaction first hand. It's also supposed to be a bit more light hearted than some of my more recent works. Sorry if it's completely ridiculous and completely awful! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!

Tyler was wasted, sitting facedown at the bar full on sobbing. Sharpy rubbed his back in a circular motion murmuring words of what he hoped were comfort. His eyes found Jamie across the width of Tyler's shoulders and they held the desperate plea of "help me."

Jamie wasn't sure how to calm down his intoxicated boyfriend or save Sharpy. Sharpy was the one with kids, wasn't this the kind of knowledge that came with being a dad?

"Here, can you sit up for me?" Sharpy asked, trying to pull Tyler's dead weight up off of the bar top. Tyler was no help and the second Sharpy let go he was back face down.

"She's going to kill me," Tyler sobbed, the words surprisingly clear for his level of intoxication, and the fact that he was smashing his face against polished wood.

"It's not that bad Ty, I promise, it's happened to all of us, and you're a hockey player it was only a matter of time?" Jamie tried but somehow that only seemed to make Tyler cry harder.

"She always said break a bone, not a tooth, she's going to be so mad at me." Tyler hiccuped.

"Here, sit up, let me see," Sharpy said, desperate to get Tyler up right. That was the first step in getting him calmed down and home. Tyler lifted his head. He swayed on the barstool and Jamie pressed himself against Tyler's side to steady him. Tyler gave Sharpy a lopsided smile.

"You can't even tell," Sharpy said and Jamie quickly voiced his agreement.

"Yeah, it's so small you can't even tell!"

Tyler sniffled, "it's like half gone, she's going to kill me."

Jamie took a deep breath and put a hand on each of Tyler's cheeks, forcing him to look up at him. Tyler's eyes were red, and unfocused, wet with tears.

"It’s going to be okay I am going to make it okay. Tyler you are twenty four years old," Jamie started, "you make millions of dollars a year and have a great dental insurance plan, you live with pretty much an entire country between you guys, it's going to be okay, she's not going to kill you."

"But she is!" Tyler said and pulled his face out of Jamie's hands so that he could flop down face first again with a thud. "Ow."

"It didn't even happen playing hockey!" Tyler cried after almost a minute of silence.

"You could always tell her it did?" Sharpy tried. Jamie looked up. Maybe he was feeling the effects of the alcohol more than he had thought. He has forgotten Sharpy was still here.

"But she'll know! She always knows when I'm lying!" Tyler exclaimed. "PLUS lying is wrong!"

"Yeah Sharpy, lying is wrong," Jamie said with a smirk, Sharpy just rolled his eyes.

"You could just not tell her?" Jamie tried. "That's not lying?"

Tyler didn't respond, he just continued to sob.

"I'm going outside and I'm calling you guys and Uber, you just need to get him in the car and get him home so he can sleep this off and deal with it like an adult tomorrow." Sharpy said, he was tired of dealing with his hysterical line mate. Jamie heard the unspoken your boyfriend, your problem.

Sharpy left and Jamie pressed himself up against Tyler again. "Hey babe," he tried and Tyler looked up, tears and snot dripping down his face. Jamie was beyond thankful Sharpy had handed the bartender a hundred and told him not to worry when this whole thing started.

"Why don't we go home?" Jamie asked softly, Tyler hiccuped and leaned over burying his face in Jamie's chest.

"That won't fix my tooth," he said, his voice muffled by the fabric.

"Yeah, but going home will make you feel better, I promise," Jamie tried.

"Fine," Tyler said sharply and suddenly he was standing and heading towards the door, albeit a tad unsteady on his feet.

Jamie was taken aback, he wasn’t sure where Tyler’s mood shift came from but he was now weaving his way out of the bar, picking up his pace the further away he got from Jamie.

“What the actual fuck,” Jamie hissed, realizing that Tyler was flat out running out of the bar. Jamie tore after him, clearing the doors just in time to see Tyler blow past Sharpy and round the corner outside. 

“What the hell?” Sharpy asked, looking up from his phone. 

“Apparently Tyler has turned into a runner,” Jamie panted. He was drunk and he didn’t want to run. He wanted to go home, he wanted to snuggle with and go to sleep with his emotional boyfriend. The same boyfriend who had managed to chip his tooth on a beer bottle and then freak the fuck out about it. 

“Should I go after him?” Sharpy asked trailing off. He bit his lip. This bullshit didn’t happen in Chicago. Jamie sat down on the curb and shrugged. 

“In all honesty he’ll probably be back in a few minutes,” Jamie said. “He’ll forget why he’s mad at me and come stumbling back.” 

“Why is he mad at you?” Sharpy asked and Jamie shrugged. 

“I love Tyler to death but he spent the past hour and a half full on sobbing because he hit himself in the face with a beer bottle and chipped his tooth, and is convinced his mom is going to kill him.” Jamie said, “I don’t think any part of Tyler is thinking rationally right now.”

 

Tyler woke up with a pounding headache. He slipped out from under the arm that Jamie had thrown around his waist stumbled into the bathroom. He pissed quickly and caught his reflection in the mirror as he washed his hands. He had a giant bruise on his forehead. 

“JAMIE WHAT THE FUCK?” Tyler shouted, his words coming out louder than he intended, he winced, making his way back into the bedroom, he paused at the foot of the bed. 

“What happened to my forehead?!” He asked, surprised to find that his memories of the night before were a bit hazy. 

“You whacked your face against the bar,” Jamie mumbled sleepily, rolling over so that he was now hugging Tyler’s abandoned pillow. 

“What?” Tyler asked, he barely even remembered sitting at the bar. 

“Yeah, you were freaking out about your tooth- I already left a message for your dentist by the way, he’ll probably call sometime this morning about an appointment,” Jamie said. 

Tyler blinked, “what?” he asked running his tongue against his front teeth in confusion. 

That’s when he felt the rough patch. A chip. Suddenly it came rushing back. He had gotten conned into doing shots, he had been dancing with Jamie and then nailed himself in the face with his own beer bottle when he went to take a sip. He had chipped his tooth and made everyone feel it. Then he did a few more shots and things got extremely fuzzy. 

“You cried about it for two hours babe,” Jamie explained, shifting to bury his face in the pillow, “Then you took off for a little bit, you were mad that I wasn’t being sympathetic enough or something, but I just wanted to go home.” 

Tyler flushed. “I owe a lot of people an apology muffin basket,” he said and Jamie laughed.   
“Get back in bed loser,” he said “also you’re supposed to go meet with Justin later today- Sharpy texted me to remind you that you’re following concussion protocol.” 

“What?” Tyler asked again, moving to take the pillow out of Jamie’s hands so that he could crawl back in it’s place.

“From when you hit your face on the bar, you weren’t wearing a helmet,” Jamie said, though he was smirking. Tyler groaned. He could just imagine the headlines.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is reading my other fic Trees, there will hopefully be another chapter up in the next week or two, I'm so sorry about the delay!


End file.
